The present invention relates to a document or draft-conveying copying machine which is provided with a device that automatically delivers draft sheets to be draft-setter and is capable of executing optical scanning operations. Conventional electronic photocopying machines generate electrostatic latent images on the surface of a photoconductive member which correspond to the draft picture by causing the draft picture to be exposed to the photoconductive member which is normally a uniformly charged recording medium. The electrostatic latent image is then developed by means of a developing agent containing toner prepared with a pigment. A stable toner image is then formed. The developed toner image is then transferred onto the copy paper.
After receiving the developed toner image, the developed paper is then separated from the sensitized member, and finally discharged from the copying machine through a toner fixation unit.
To correctly expose the draft picture to the uniformly charged photosensitive member, the draft picture is illuminated on the draft-setter. Reflected light contacts the charged photosensitive unit through optical means comprised of a mirror and lens. The photosensitive member is usually drum-shaped and rotates so that it can handle all copying processes. To correctly expose the draft picture on the draft-setter to the rotating photosensitive member, the draft must be optically scanned. Actually, there are two kinds of draft-scanning formats, the draft-transfer system that causes the draft-setter to move in synch with the rotation of the photosensitive member, and the optical-unit transfer system that causes part of the optical means to move along the draft-setter which remains stationary. Since the draft-transfer system causes the draft-setter to reciprocate and the optical path remains substantially constant, a compact simply designed copying machine can be built. The optical-unit transfer system is capable of tightly pressing voluminous drafts, such as a book, against the draft-setter owing to the stationary position of the draft-setter. In addition, since the draft-setter is stationary, a device capable of automatically feeding draft sheets onto the draft-setter can be easily installed. The automatic draft-feeding device is comprised basically of a means for feeding draft sheets from a draft tray, a means for transporting the designated draft sheets to a predetermined position on the upper surface of the draft-setter, and a means for removing the draft sheets onto a paper discharge tray after completing the draft scanning operation. However, if a draft-feeding device with the above configuration was installed on the draft-setter of a draft-transfer system copying machine, both the draft-setter and the draft-feeding device would have to be reciprocated together, thus making it difficult for the copying machine to stably perform the draft scanning operation. In addition, since a draft-feeding copying machine is provided with a motor for the draft conveying device, it is necessary to install a power supply line for the motor and a variety of signal transmission lines for correctly controlling the drive system. Actually, since installing these lines is a complex process, no conventional draft-feeding copying machine has yet been provided with an automatic draft-conveying device.